


6 Drink Steven: An Andrew Ilnyckyj Experience

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Andrew dealing with different levels of drunk!steven (like six drink amy from brooklyn 99)





	6 Drink Steven: An Andrew Ilnyckyj Experience

Since Steven usually appoints himself as the designated driver of their Worth It episodes, it’s not often that he indulged in alcohol. In fact, he isn’t someone who’s inclined to enjoying alcoholic beverages all that often even when they aren’t filming. Nevertheless, when Steven Lim parties, he fucking parties.

Andrew learns early on to limit him to 6 drinks for the following reasons:

One drink Steven is a little like regular Steven, wincing at the slight burn of each sip but refusing to stop purely out of stubborness. Though he’s been getting steadily better at anticipating the sting, it’s nice to know that some things don’t really change. Energised and enthusiastic, he’s a blur of action, flitting from table to table. It’s plain to see how his presence is welcome because regardless of who the particular table’s occupants are, they light up once he makes his presence known. And Andrew wonders, has to wonder, if Steven is even remotely aware of the effect he has on people.

Second drink Steven loves everything. He loves the flickering strobe lights that change flash patterns frequently. He loves jokes- even terrible ones. _Especially_ terrible ones. He loves playing undignified games with friends and making a loud spectacle along with all of them. He just _loves_ love, you know? It’s not uncommon to see him nearly bent in half, slapping the surface of a table as he laughs and laughs and laughs in a manner that echoes in Andrew’s head hours after they part ways.

Third drink Steven always wants to dance and he’s a sight to witness. Tipsy enough to momentarily forget his own self-consciousness, Steven comes alive on the dance floor, feeding off the energy of the crowd. He sings along unabashedly to songs he recognises, flinging his arms around the shoulders of friends old and new, swaying and bouncing along to the beat without restraint. In moments like these, it’s easy to get swept up under the waves of his excitement. To let himself be noticed and pulled along by a pair of warm hands and bright eyes.

Fourth drink Steven is a troublemaker that Andrew knows to never let out of his sight. Fourth drink Steven is a damn pro at vanishing in an instant, wandering off the second Andrew lowers his guard and turns away. Fourth drink Steven stumbles in the streets on unsteady feet but high spirits, still singing along to the snatches of songs he could pick up while he walks. Fourth drink Steven complains when Andrew takes hold of his hand to stop him from balancing on the edges of fountains, climbing up statues for a blurred selfie or sliding down stair railings. But he doesn’t let go or try to squirm away either.

Fifth drink Steven is the very definition of emotional. He kicks at Andrew’s feet when he’s convinced he isn’t paying attention to him. Fifth drink Steven puffs up like a bird with ruffled feathers when Andrew gently turns down his suggestion to visit another bar, whining that Andrew should trust in his capabilities a little more. His petulance never fails to draw up snickers from him and that always seemed enough to distract Steven into giggling along with him, remarking that his chest tickles his ears when he slumps against him. Fifth drink Steven sulks like a child when he trips over his own feet, holding onto his knee even if that wasn’t the spot that’s hurting. He’ll sulk until Andrew placates him with a kiss against the top of his knee.

Then there’s Sixth drink Steven. Quite possibly the deadliest Steven of the bunch- at least to Andrew’s heart anyways. Sixth drink Steven likes curling up against Andrew’s side like a content cat. At times, he murmurs incomprehensible sentences against the crook of Andrew’s neck, hands sliding across the material of Andrew’s shirt so that he could hold him in a loose embrace. Tender and careful despite his inebriation, he treats Andrew with so much consideration it forms a lump in his throat.

Sixth drink Steven kisses his shoulders and quietly whispers to him while they’re in the backseat of the uber they’re sharing. Telling Andrew how much he appreciates him. How much having him as a co-host, as a friend, as a companion means to him. Sixth drink Steven has no qualms making Andrew the center of his focus. To have someone like Steven focus his attention on him and absolutely nothing else is intoxication at it’s finest. And it’s dangerous because he wants. He _wants_ to keep that attention on him.

Sixth drink Steven asks, bargains and persuades him to stay once they’ve stumbled their way into Steven’s apartment. Even though he has to catch a flight back to LA early tomorrow. Even though staying would only make it that much harder to leave, especially when he wakes to the sight of mussed hair and soft snuffling sounds.

He ends up staying each time anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
